villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Captain Gutt
Captain Gutt, also simply known as Gutt, is the main antagonist of Blue Sky's 7th animated feature film Ice Age: Continental Drift, and a posthumous antagonist in the 2016 TV special Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade. He is a Gigantopithecus orangutan pirate who is the self-proclaimed "undisputed Master of the Seas", and is the villainous captain of his crew. He was voiced by , who also played Dr. Bolivar Trask in X-Men: Days of Future Past, Tyrion Lannister in Game of Thrones and Simon Bar Sinister in Underdog. Appearance Gutt is a huge, slender, muscular Gigantopithecus orangutan with grayish-black fur, a shaggy gray beard, long jagged claws, a white belly, a pink muzzle, brown eyes, and disgusting yellow teeth. He has a tuft of fur on his head that resembles a pirate's tricorn hat. Personality Gutt is a prideful, autocratic, disrespectful, manipulative and egomaniacal pirate who hides his deceitful and easily provoked nature through an amiable facade he first presents to Manny in an effort to win him over. However, this covers a destructive, murderous, sadistic and greedy ape who is more than willing to treat his own crew as disposable and goes to any length to hurt Manny, seeking excessive means to try and kill him. However, Gutt rescued his crew prior to the events of the film, suggesting a barely implied softer side that most likely has died well long ago. Therefore, one could argue that he used to be more compassionate and let greed get the best of him. He seems to be incapable of not having everything his way and will fly into a rage if he is defied or fought against in any way. He also has no genuine loyalty towards his crew; he only sees them as nothing but simple pawns to achieve his goals and he constantly threatens and abuses them (especially Flynn) and even heartlessly abandons Shira to drown. And over the course of the film, he develops a deep-rooted and obsessive grudge against Manny - a grudge so powerful, that Gutt eventually resorts to attempting to kill Manny's family in cold blood for no reason but petty revenge. In spite of his cold nature, Gutt appears to have some measure of honor, as he gives Louis a weapon when the latter challenges him to a duel. Furthermore, his unforgivable actions were mostly because he wanted to assert his control. This hints that he might be less confident than he lets on. Quotes }} Trivia * was originally going to voice Gutt, but later on, he left because of scheduling conflicts. Peter Dinklage soon replaced him. *He is the second Ice Age villain to be truly evil, following Soto, the main antagonist of the first film, as Cretaceous and Maelstrom and Rudy, the main antagonists of the second and third films, were predatory animals who (while persistent) were merely acting on instinct, while both Soto and Gutt were acting on personal motives. However, while Soto cared for his pack for some extent and wanted to kill the baby because the humans wiped out most of his pack, Gutt only cares for his own well being and can be considered to be more evil. **Plus, Gutt and Soto were the only villains in the franchise to be betrayed. Both traitors become supporting characters of the next films. **Plus in the time of their death, they were thrown by Manny. Manny tosses Soto to the wall where the icicles impale him to death, while Manny hits Gutt with a stick where he is launched into a cave where sirens eat him alive. *He appears to be based on the legendary killer pirate Captain Blackbeard. *The role of the main antagonist of the film was originally going to be filled by a bear, but the filmmakers had trouble with drawing and animating a bear, so they had to replace the bear with an ape, and that eventually became Gutt. *Gutt is a Gigantopithecus, which scientists believe to be the largest ape which ever lived. *It was never revealed if Gutt was eaten by the sirens or if he survived, making the only main Ice Age villain whose fate remains ambiguous. Even if Gutt did survive, he does not have anything left of his crew or his ships, possibly leaving him harmless and no chance of longer survival. *Gutt is the second main antagonist of the fourth film in the computer-animated film series, after Rumpelstiltskin of the 2010 DreamWorks film Shrek Forever After and followed by Gabby Gabby of the 2019 Disney/Pixar film Toy Story 4. *Gutt is the only Ice Age villain so far that mentions Manny's name. Soto from the first film does not know as he meets Manny at the climax while Cretaceous, Maelstrom and Rudy are silent predatory animals while Gavin was not a true enemy of Manny, just Buck. *Gutt is Peter Dinklage's first voice acting role. *Gutt is one of the only Ice Age villains to do an evil laugh, the others being Zeke and Gavin. *Gutt appears to have claws (which gave him his name), although real Gigantopithecus did not have any claws. And apes of any species do not have claws. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Pirates Category:Ice Age Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Leader Category:Brutes Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Gaolers Category:Provoker Category:Homicidal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Power Hungry Category:Deceased Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Greedy Category:Mutilators Category:Fighters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Abusers Category:Male Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Oppressors Category:Sadists Category:Elderly Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Torturer Category:Barbarian Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Cowards Category:Egotist Category:Thugs Category:Mongers Category:Tyrants Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Master of Hero Category:Slaver Category:Wrathful Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Arrogant Category:Deal Makers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Wealthy Category:Cheater Category:Envious Category:Control Freaks Category:Mastermind Category:Conspirators Category:Criminals Category:Psychopath Category:Terrorists